


In the Court

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [32]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their relationship can go any further, Toph takes Sokka to receive the mark of approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Court

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: It's sane enough what I'm asking. Spoilers for the cutest scene in the Firebending Masters.

* * *

"But Toph," Sokka complained as they stumbled their way through the field. "I've already met your parents. They don't like me."  
   
           "Of course they don't," Toph shrugged. "But I don't care if they don't like you." She was a good ten paces ahead of him, and utterly unconcerned with whether or not he was keeping up.  
   
           "You said I needed their approval before we could get married." Sokka argued. He'd been having nightmares all week about asking permission from her father.  
   
           "No," Toph's reply was curt. "I said you needed approval."  
   
           The mountain rose up in front of him, and Sokka eyed the mouth of the cave apprehensively. Underground had never been a pleasant place for him, Toph's presence or no.  
   
           She was leading him still, staying far enough that he couldn't touch her but still close enough that he could still make out her silhouette against what little light was filtering through the cave. Abruptly, she stopped, and he stopped with her.  
   
           "I said you needed approval," Toph said gently. "I didn't say from _who_."  
   
           Sokka tried his best not to jump out of his skin as he felt something skimming his feet. He squinted in the darkness and barely made out the snout that was sniffing his feet and ankles gently.  
   
           He looked back up in Toph's general direction. "You don't want me to sing, do you?"

* * *


End file.
